Coockoo in a nest
by Sushigirl10
Summary: Sam is a foster child with a secret past, now he has to cope with so much drama and is beginning to crack under the pressure. How will ND help Sam through everything? T to be safe!
1. A new foster family

Coockoo in a nest

Chapter 1

Sam was sitting in his new room,trying to read the lyrics for the latest glee club assignment,they were supposed to learn the lyrics for 'Don't stop believing'.He had been with the Gilmore family for six months and had finally managed to settle in with his new foster family. Laura and Jim were the best foster parents he had ever had...Especially after the last family. His five foster siblings were nice and fun to be around, especially the youngest, Summer. He had been to eight homes in two years since the trauma with his real family.

Breakfast was the usaul fun,full of laughter meal. Audrey would be yacking away at Laura and Jim while Sam and Lily were trying to sort the little ones out while Rover,the dog would be eating a dog treat in the corner. And when it was time to leave for school,Sam would be helping Jack on the hunt for his shoes.

In fact,they found one shoe in the living room and the other in the garden. Sam began to wonder how they became that far apart.

Sam and Lily didn't mind being dropped off after the younger kids,it gave them more time to talk.

''Bye Laura,I'll see you at home!'' said Sam as he climbed out of the mini van and headed into school.

He found his friends in the choir room ten minutes later and was bombarded by Rachel Berry.

''Have you learnt the lyrics yet?'' asked Rachel,being bossy as usaul.

''I'm trying to learn them'' said Sam as he walked past Rachel and dumped his bag in the corner of the room.

''Hey Sam,how was your weekend?'' asked Finn as Sam sat down next to him.

''It was great! We went camping in the woods'' said Sam as Will entered the room and bagan the lesson.

''Okay guys,Sectionals'' said Will as he wrote on the white board at the front of the room. Sectionals was in three days and the club needed a set list.

''How about Sam and Quinn do a duet?'' asked Finn as Sam shot him a warning look.

''That's a great idea,Finn'' said Will as Sam blushed with embarrassment.

''Oh great,give the duet to Ken and Barbie'' said Santana,sarcastically.

''That's enough,Santana'' said Will as he gave Santana a stern look. Then Rachel decided to confront Sam about his secrets.

''Sam,since you've been here...You haven't told us anything about your family'' said Rachel as Sam took a deep breath and started to tell the truth about his family life.


	2. Revealing the secret

Coockoo in a nest

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I own glee on DVD but that's it,the TV show belongs to Ryan Murthy and FOX.**

Sam took a deep breath and started to explain about his family life as his friends and teacher waited to hear what he was going to say.

''I don't really have a family'' said Sam,stunning his friends into shock.

''What?'' asked Rachel as she looked at Sam in shock.

''That's impossible,you must have a family'' said Finn,more confused than ever before.

''The only family I've got is...A foster family'' said Sam as his friends stared at him in shock.

''Sam...You're a foster child?'' asked Will as he looked at his student in shock.

''Yeah'' said Sam as Rachel looked at him.

''How come?'' asked Rachel as she looked at Sam with a pleading look in her eyes.

''My mom,my little brother and sister died'' said Sam as his friends gasped.

''Wait,what?'' asked Mercedes as she looked at her boyfriend in shock.

''Yeah'' said Sam as he looked at his girlfriend.

''Can you tell us what happened?'' asked Finn as he looked at his best friend.

''It was two days after my fourteenth birthday,we went to the park and Stevie and Stacey went over to the lake to feed the ducks and I was helping mom...Stevie went too close to the edge and...He fell in'' said Sam as he described that terrible day he lost his family.

''What happened next?'' asked Will as he looked at his student.

''Mom ran into the lake and tried to save Stevie but...Stevie had already died before she even had the chance to grab him and her liver failed while she was in the water and she drowned and I had to watch as Stacey screamed for mom and she broke free of my grip and...ran into the lake...She died in a few minutes because she couldn't swim'' said Sam,finishing his story and Rachel's eyes widened.

''What about your dad?'' asked Rachel as her eyes widened.

''He's in jail...For child abuse'' said Sam as Puck looked at him in surprise.

''You have an abusive father?'' asked Puck,surprised at Sam's words.

''Yeah,and he's not allowed to see me'' said Sam,surprising everyone in the choir room.

''Why?'' asked Artie as he looked at Sam in surprise.

''Social services policy,no parent is allowed to see their child without approval from the social worker'' said Sam as Finn looked at him.

''That's harsh,don't you want to see your dad?'' asked Finn as he looked at Sam.

''Somtimes,but I know they're trying to do what's best for me'' said Sam as he shot a smile to Finn.

A few hours later,New Directions went round to Sam's foster family's house to hang out for a bit and as they entered the house,Sam was nearly tackled by his five foster siblings.

''Sammy!'' five voices squealed as Jack,Katherin,Lily,Summer and Audrey ran up to their foster brother.

''Hey guys'' said Sam as he picked Summer up.

''Sam,who are they?'' asked Puck as he looked at Summer and Sam's four other foster siblings.

''This is Jack,Katherin,Lily,Audrey and Summer'' said Sam as he tickled Summer,making the little girl squeal with delight before Lily tapped him on the shoulder.

''Sam,Mom and Dad want to speak to you'' said Lily as Sam put Summer down and she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

''Sam,who are your friends?'' asked Jim as his foster son entered the kitchen with his friends.

''Laura,Jim. These are New Directions'' said Sam as he walked over to his foster parents.

''Hi,I'm Laura and this is my husband Jim. Sam's foster parents'' said Laura as her husband chuckled at Sam's blush of embarrassment.

''Laura!'' said Sam as he blushed with embarrassment and earned a chuckle from his foster father.

''Laura,you're embarrassing Sam'' said Jim,chuckling as he wandered over to Sam and clapped his foster son on the shoulder.


	3. Meeting the foster parents

Coockoo in a nest

Chapter 3

After chatting to Sam's foster parents for ten minutes, New Directions followed Sam upstairs to his room, Puck assisting Artie. Of course, and soon after. The group fell into a comfortable conversation.

''They seem really nice,Sam'' said Artie as he looked around Sam's room.

''They are,I want to stay'' said Sam as he looked at Artie in the eyes.

''No-one's ever wanted to stay in Lima before'' said Mercedes as she looked at Sam in shock.

''Not Lima,this family! It's so much better than...'' said Sam,trailing off at the last bit because he didn't want to tell his friends about his last foster placement.

''It's so much better than what,Sam?'' asked Quinn as she looked at Sam.

''It's so much better than my last home'' said Sam as Rachel's eyes widened.

''What happened?'' asked Rachel,her eyes widening.

''I was with the Smith family for three months,my foster brother,Ross and I shared a room,there were a few girls too...Mr Smith drank...A lot and if I did something to make him mad,I paid for it and if Ross did something to make him mad...I paid for it. After Ross left,another boy came...Luke was only seven and he took Ross's place in my room...When our foster father got drunk,Mrs Smith would take the girls and leave...We didn't even know where half the time...'' said Sam as Puck looked at him in shock.

''Oh,Sam...'' said Puck,already guessing what was coming.

''Mr Smith drank a lot of alcohol and made Luke get him another drink and Luke spilt it all over the place...And Mr Smith went after Luke and I'd jump infront of him and allow Mr Smith to hit me but one time he threw me into the wall and...I blacked out,and when I woke up...Luke was lying near me...I dialed 911 and I blacked out again'' said Sam as Artie gasped.

''What happened after that?'' asked Artie as he shot a worried look at Sam.

''I woke up in hospital the next day,I was there for a few weeks,Luke was there for a month and when Mr Smith showed up,he was arrested. The police questioned me and Luke and we were assigned a new social worker and they split us up.I came here and Luke went to another home. We were able to exchange phone numbers and sometimes we call,he says he's in a good home now too but I haven't seen him since the hospital,though'' said Sam as Rachel looked at him.

''And um...'' said Rachel,not sure how ask the question she wanted to know.

''I've been in foster care for nearly two years,it's okay Rach,you can ask. My social worker thinks I'm too emotionally damaged but that's not true,foster kids are usaully stronger'' said Sam as Tina looked at him.

''How long have you been with this family?'' asked Tina as she looked at Sam.

''Six months'' said Sam as he smiled at Tina.

Then Lily and Katherin opened the door unexpectendly and that caused Sam to throw a cushion at them.

''Girls,get out!'' said Sam as he picked up a cushion and threw it at his foster sisters.

''Fine,we're going'' said Katherin as she and Lily dodged the cushion and closed the door on their way out.

''Foster sisters?'' asked Santana as she looked at Sam with an amused expression on her face.

''San,don't you mean sisters?'' asked Brittany as she looked at Santana with a confused look on her face.

''No Britts,Sam is a foster kid and those two girls are his foster sisters'' said Santana,trying to explain Sam's situation to her best friend.

''Don't worry about it,Santana'' said Sam as Jim opened the door.

''Sam,your social worker's here'' said Jim as he popped his head around the door frame.

''I'll be down in a second!'' said Sam as his friends gave him baffled looks.

''What?'' asked Tina as she looked at Sam.

''Social services,my social worker does a monthly visit'' said Sam as he got up and went downstairs.

''Okay Sam,can you show me where your room is?'' asked Sandra as Sam lead her upstairs.

''Sure thing,Sandra'' said Sam as he opened the door to his bedroom.

''I like what you've done to it'' said Sandra as she looked around Sam's room.

''Thanks,I decorated it myself'' said Sam as Sandra scribbled on her clipboard. After the visit was over and done with,New Directions continued to look baffled.

''Who was that?'' asked Finn as he looked at his best friend with confusion in his eyes.

''Sandra,my social worker'' said Sam as he sat down next to Finn.

''Hey Sam,I hope you don't get moved on'' said Tina,suddenly worried what family Sam might get moved on to.

''There's always a possibility,you never know if anything's permanent'' said Sam as he looked back at Tina.

''That must be hard...Moving all the time'' said Mike as he looked at his best friend.

''It is,but the last family was the worst and I was glad to say goodbye to them'' said Sam as he beamed back at Mike.

Then Rover came bouncing into the room and jumped onto Sam's bed.

''Rover! Stop it!'' said Sam as he tried to get the puppy to stop licking him.

''Whose this?'' asked Artie as Sam placed the puppy in his lap.

''This is Rover'' said Sam as he passed the puppy to Finn.

''Is he your pet,Sam?'' asked Finn as he stroked Rover.

''The family pet,yeah'' said Sam as Rover jumped off the bed and scampered out of the room.

''He's cute'' said Brittany as Sam smiled at her.


	4. Baking

Coockoo in a nest

Chapter 4: Baking

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

**I own: The Gilmore family (Sam's foster family) and any other characters you don't recognise!**

Sam and Lily were in the kitchen with their younger foster siblings, all of them were supposed to be baking a chocolate cake but the egg yoke, flour and cake mix were splattering the walls because Summer was mixing the mixture too fast, the other members of the New Directions walked into the house after Laura opened the door and invited them in, a few minutes later, Sam walked out of the kitchen with flour in his blonde hair.

"How's the baking going, Sam?" asked Jim as he and his wife tried to control their laughter.

"It's like a bomb site in there but we're getting there" said Sam as he turned around and walked back into the kitchen with the other members of the New Directions following him.

When the New Directions entered the kitchen, Sam went back to his foster siblings to help with the baking when suddenly a bit of mixture hit Finn in the face.

"I want to eat the cake, not wear it!" said Finn as Rachel passed a kitchen towel over to him so he could wipe his face.

"Sorry Finn!" said Sam as he tried to control his laughter but failed as he and his foster siblings ended up laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Sam!" said Finn as he mock glared at Sam. A few minutes later, Sam and Lily placed the cake in the oven and started clearing up the cookery equiptment.

After clearing the cookery equiptment away, Sam, Lily and Katherine settled Jack and Summer down in the living room to watch cartoons before going down to the basement to practice for the foster care awareness event that was coming up in two weeks.


	5. Family fun

Coockoo in a nest

Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm Back! I REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter, it's about Sam and his foster family going to the beach and they run into Finn!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! I own the DVDs and CDs.**

Sam an his foster siblings got into the mini van with their swimming gear in bags, Summer had her armbands in her bag and a ton of sun screen on her body. It was Saturday and they were going to the beach for a bit of 'Family fun' as Jim called it.

The drive to the beach took about forty to forty five minutes, it depended on how traffic was on Saturday.

Sam didn't expect to see Finn and the other Hudmels at the beach, Finn jogged up to him and his foster siblings, the giant teen had a big smirk on his face.

"Hey Sam!" said Finn as he bumped fists with his best friend, five minutes later, Sam had changed into his swimming trunks and while Finn helped him and Lily get the little ones ready for a swim in the sea, Sam found himself joking about with Finn to tease his foster siblings, especially Summer.

"Your foster sister is really cute" said Finn, referring to Summer as he and Sam walked over to where Burt, Carole and Kurt were sitting.

"She can be a bit annoying sometimes!" said Sam as he beamed at Finn, who laughed in response.

"I bet she can!" said Finn as he and Sam laughed.

"I've been with them since March and I think I'm settling in" said Sam just as Summer pounced onto his stomach.

"Sammy, come play with us!" said Summer as her foster brother chuckled.

"Okay Summer" said Sam, chuckling as he stood up and grabbed a water pistol before squirting some water at Summer before running off to join in the water fight, leaving Finn and his family to watch.

After playing about for a bit, Sam watched as Jack and Summer pulled Finn to his feet and signalled for Sam, Lily and Katherin to tackle Finn, leading to a lot of laughing and Sam hoisted a squealing Summer onto his shoulders before heading over to the sea and holding his youngest foster sister by the ankles and dipping her head in the salt water.

After having a bit of fun for the next three hours, it was time for Sam and his foster family to go home.


	6. Reach for the stars

Coockoo in a nest

Chapter 6

**A/N: Hiya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! I own the DVDs and CDs.**

After a weekend of fun, the New Directions had to settle down and work hard on their set list for Sectionals.

Sam was really nervous, the Foster Care Awareness concert was in a week and he really needed to practice.

He was looking through songs on his Ipod when Finn noticed what he was doing.

"Dude, what are you doing?" asked Finn as he tried to get a look at Sam's Ipod.

"I'm trying to find a song for the Foster Care Awareness event" said Sam as he turned his Ipod off and shoved it back into his schoolbag.

"Are you nervous?" asked Finn as Sam nodded and smiled at him.

"A bit" said Sam as he smiled at Finn.

A week later, it was time for the Foster Care Awareness performance, Sam was dressed in a black hoodie, dark jeans and white sneakers, Lily and Katherine were dressed in black t-shirts, denim skirts and white trainers, the three teenagers were backstage at Mckinley with the other teenagers in the foster care system.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, from all over Ohio, THE FOSTER KIDS!" The group got into their starting positions just before the curtain rose and they all started to sing 'Reach' by S Club 7 with big smiles on their faces.

Lily: When the world, leaves you feeling blue  
You can count on me, I will be there for you  
When it seems, all your hopes and dreams  
Are a million miles away, I will re-assure you

All: We've got to all stick together  
Good friends, there for each other  
Never ever forget that  
I've got you and you've got me, so

Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true

Katherine: There's a place waiting just for you  
Is a special place where your dreams all come true  
Fly away, swim the ocean blue  
Drive that open road, leave the past behind you  
Don't stop gotta keep moving  
Your hopes have gotta keep building  
Never ever forget that  
I've got you and you've got me, so

All: Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true

Sam: Don't believe in all that you've been told  
The sky's the limit you can reach your goal  
No-one knows just what the future holds  
There ain't nothing you can't be  
There's a whole world at your feet  
I said reach

Georgia: Climb every mountain (reach)  
Reach for the moon (reach)  
Follow that rainbow  
And your dreams will all come true

All: Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher

After the performance finished, Sam was in the choir room alone, cooling off from the performance, he wasn't alone for much longer, though, Will and the other members of the New Directions walked through the choir room door five minutes later and Sam found himself trapped in a group hug.

"Dude, that was freaking AWESOME! You totally rocked that song!" said Finn as Sam wriggled out of the group hug.

"Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without my foster sisters, though!" Sam replied, referring to Katherine and Lily.


End file.
